


When this is over

by GriffinCastle



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinCastle/pseuds/GriffinCastle
Summary: Richtofen is ready to drink poison, but first, Dempsey has an important question.Takes place before the Tag Der Toten ending cutscene.
Relationships: "Tank" Dempsey/Edward Richtofen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	When this is over

Richtofen was a terrible singer, but when he was alone, he did his best to hum his little songs of the heart. Tonight's soundtrack: Frank Sinatra's  _ my way _ . He still felt he hadn't earned the right to belt such lyrics, yet humored himself. 

Between breaths he'd look at the reflection shining from his cup of freshly poured wine.

He knew what was in it. Nikolai wasn't fooling anyone. 

Yet, he continued humming wistfully. He'd confront the poison when he was ready.

"There you are," Dempsey grinned brightly once appearing among the trees.

"Hello, Dempsey."

The charming American pecked a kiss to his lover's cheek, "what're you doing out here for? We want you to come back to the party!"

"I don't feel like celebrating if I may be honest."

"What's eating ya?"

Edward rolled his eyes as if it were obvious, "I've tried for so hard and for so long, but it meant nothing.  _ I _ meant nothing."

"What do you mean? We're so close!"

Richtofen stared into the lively blue of Dempsey's eyes, but ignored the question.

"If anyone deserves a reward it's you," the American still encouraged with a kindly shove, "you could've saved your own skin but you chose to save everyone!"

"Was it worth it, though? Can you say you're  _ happy  _ to have endured such traumas just to end up in this purposeless forest?" He sighed, "I give up. Resilience means nothing if it changes nothing."

Dempsey only frowned, "but we got to love each other, didn't we?"

"...true."

"And we had fun when everything didn't suck, right?" He began sweetly caressing the doctor's forlorn face.

"I don't mean to take you for granted-" Richtofen began, and closed his eyes to the forgiving touch.

"Don't worry, I've been with you long enough to know everything's been hard on ya."

"And yet, you still love me."

"More than anything."

Hearing that made Richtofen's heart flutter with warmth and tender romance. The fact that they were able to hold each other, and kiss, and tell secrets, and make love, and share something neither would have thought possible— especially considering the ideological constraints of the 1900's. 

The fact  _ they _ happened. 

The fact they  _ could _ happen.

And Dempsey truly loved with all his heart, too. It made all the difference.

Richtofen laced his fingers between the gloved hands of his partner, "I love you too, Dempsey."

The other cleared his throat, "And, uh, when we win. Well. I wanted to ask after, but I guess now works too-"

"Excuse me?"

"Ok, uh. Wait here," Dempsey suddenly ran back to the campfire. 

Richtofen remained puzzled as Tank appeared to pull Nikolai to the side. The Russian was shocked, then saddened, then encouraging as they spoke. Then, he discreetly passed Dempsey something. The Marine was flustered as he returned to his lover's side.

Edward furrowed his brow, "what's wrong?"

Dempsey simply took the curious hands into his own, "I know we've talked about, uh,  _ 'when this is over.' _ And I know you said you wanted to stay in Agartha-"

The German began to panic.  _ Did Dempsey have other plans? Second thoughts? _ Not that it mattered. Though, any of the possibilities would ruin the (already tragic) night. He was tempted to drink the poison before his lover could finish.

But Dempsey would finish, "and was thinking: If we're in Agartha  _ together _ , then we should make it official."

"...What are you saying?"

"I'm saying. Well.

_ Edward Richtofen, _

Would you marry me?"

Edward's breathing stopped, and Dempsey pulled an offering from his jacket. It was a shard of blue 115 cut and wrapped within scrap metal to look like a ring. 

The American began babbling his embarrassment, "I know it ain't much, but I thought it's better than nothing. Takeo helped cut the rock— and turns out Nikolai made his wife an engagement ring, too. I guess it makes sense. Diamond rings probably ain't common in Russia-"

Richtofen silenced him with a powerful and longing kiss. He took his time, and cradled Dempsey's head as lovingly as he could. Most importantly, however, he tried not to cry. He didn't want to obscure the moment with tears. He wanted to see Dempsey for all he was.

"I wish for nothing more than to be yours," the German eventually answered, and his lover picked him up with an ecstatic twirl.

  
  


After laughter and tears subsided, the two dropped with exhaustion. They were left with tender stares and grazing touches to fill the space.

"How long have you been planning this?" Richtofen sniffed gleefully, and ran a thumb across the other's lips.

"A while," the gentleman snickered modestly "I thought- if aliens exist and time travel is possible: why couldn't two guys get married?"

Richtofen laughed brightly.

"But I gotta admit: I was worried what you'd say!"

"You think I'd reject you?" He was amused.

"Nah, more that you'd think it was weird," he hummed, "I even asked Nik if that book said anything about us."

Richtofen stilled, before asking gently but with tender affection, "...did it?"

Dempsey gazed above as he could see their future himself, and Richtofen found himself restraining his tears again:

"We live in a small cottage, and we have a dog. 

She's hyper, but loves to share the bed with us.

Monty lets us raise Samantha and the little you, so we get to be like a real family.

They call you papa, and me dad.

We take a lot of picnics together.

Your favorite food is some watermelon I learned to grow-"

And Dempsey went on.

Until Nikolai waved for their attention.

  
  


"I think he wants to do a toast!" Tank grinned.

  
  


"Then we shouldn't leave them waiting," Richtofen smiled, and kissed Dempsey one more time.


End file.
